gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Juggernaut 1996
The Juggernaut appeared in 1996 to offer a variety of items for sale. This inventory listing was assembled by Ramladu. Alchemist's Backroom NOTE: I'm not sure if the first number in the information for each potion is the number of sips or the price. Alchemist's Shoppe: glowing potion (12, 112), waxy leaf (10, 506), dugmuthaur potion (20, heal lots of bleeding), hazy potion (50, 503), light blue potion (50, 101), brown potion (37, 604), deep blue potion (20, 107), clear potion (9, 916), pink potion (10, 114), holy vial (10, 315) ---- A Black Tent On the crystal table you see a dagger-shaped sapphire pendant, a black braided leather belt, a rusted metal lockpick, a tiny red skull-shaped earring, an onyx-tipped black keyln lockpick, a thin silver wire lockpick and an engraved silver link bracelet. ---- A Dark Booth On the low counter you see an emerald Luukos symbol (3k), an obsidian Eorgina symbol (2k), a ruby Lornon medallion (2k), an ora Ivas symbol (3k), an imflass Andelas symbol (4k), an alexandrite Sheru symbol (2k), a modwir Mularos symbol (2k), a silver V'Tull symbol (3k), a glaes Fash'lo'nae symbol (4k), an iron Marlu amulet (2k), a vultite Amasalen amulet (5k) and a turquoise Zelia amulet (2k). ---- Dolphe's Revival Tent On the wooden pew you see a strand of black prayer beads (1.5k), a purified wafer (300), a dark crystal Gosaena chalice (17k), a silver-tipped scepter (9k), a gold-inked scroll (3k), a silver-inked scroll (3k), a charcoal black scroll (3k), a neatly inked scroll (3k) and a Balmkrist prayer book (72k). ---- Haakon's Baazar It reads: :All my weapons are imported from Teras Isle. They're of the highest quality, I can assure you. I'm particularly proud of the workmanship on the stiletto; those dwarven smiths managed to decrease the weight on it very nicely! Enjoy, Haakon. It reads: :The helmets are, as you plainly can see, distinctive visored helms. The buckler is a small shield; it may not protect as well as some shields, but its thickness makes it more sturdy. The fur-trimmed leather is just like light leather. The studded leather is, of course, full leather. Notice how supple it is! The bachteretz is much like a chain hauberk. And if ye can't figure out what a platemail is, you should just hand me yer money outright! Thanks kindly for your patronage. On the oaken rack you see some black fur-trimmed leather (3.6k), some studded black leather (6.5k), a shining bachteretz (6.5k), some richly engraved platemail (12k), an armet helmet, a burgonet helmet, a pig-faced bascinet helmet and a heavy glaes buckler. On the marble table you see a gilded maoral rod. (5k) In the sturdy armoire you see a glaes flamberge rapier (32k), a flanged glaes mace (37k), a sharpened glaes cutlass (52k) and a serrated glaes stiletto (80k). On the refreshment table you see some vintage red wine and some fine white wine. On the rosewood shelf you see a tiny jade nose ring, a tiny amethyst nose ring, a tiny crystal nose ring, a tiny pyrite nose ring, a tiny onyx nose ring. (3.6k) ---- The Jewelled Moon In the glass display case you see a star-shaped azurite pendant (5k), a delicate malachite ring, a polished agate band, a fiery red coral bracelet (1.5k), an ivory teardrop amulet and a tiny onyx raven amulet. (2k unless noted) On the marble counter you see a brushed silver circlet, a mithril hoop earring (8k), a crystal star pendant, a polished copper bracelet, a braided gold circlet, a crystal rainbow pendant and a crystal heart pendant. (5k unless noted) On the oak table you see a elegant crimson silk tunic, a some black silk trousers, a fitted dark green silk tunic, a pure white silk tunic, a long-sleeved blue silk tunic, a fur-trimmed black silk tunic, a belted azure tunic, a pair of black knee-high boots, a black eyepatch, a pair of gold-rimmed spectacles (1k), a ceremonial white silk robe (1k) and an embroidered sash. (800 unless noted) In the cedar trunk you see some pale purple sandals, some yellow lace gloves (500), some pink satin slippers, some white satin slippers, some azure satin slippers, some pink lace gloves, some yellow leather sandals, some blue satin slippers, some delicate pink sandals, some purple lace gloves (500), some white lace gloves (500), some blue lace gloves (500) and a shimmering ivory lace veil (600). (800 unless noted) ---- Juggernaut, Duct In the large wooden barrel you see an elaborate carved ivory wand (6k), an ivory and jade buckle (8350), a delicate red crystal rose (950), some silver and gold bracelets (2.1k), some white dreamstone earrings (5125), some silver filigree combs (3375), a pearl snowman pin (3.5k), an onyx penguin clasp (3540), a blue diamond choker (11.5k), a fiery scarlet quartz pendant (2350) and an engraved silver rod (5.6k). On the rickety tin box you see translucent ice-green glaes broadsword (70k, ice flares), a handsome red ora greataxe (24k), a sleek black linen cape (550, "lightweight cloak with medium-sized pockets"), a heavy silver vultite falchion (135k, vibe flares), a stout dwarven warhammer (70k, vibe flares), an elegant black imflass handaxe (45k, fire flares), a fur-lined oilskin cloak (800, "lightweight cloak with large pockets"), a tiny silver seashell (15k, shuts off thought nets) and a black leather weapon sling (200). In the battered oak trunk you see some green and black plaid tights (200), some slim white boots (300), a handsome black surcoat (550), a fluffy white feather boa (150), a white snowcat fur hood (200), a dashing black plumed cap (150), a striking red satin gown (450), a tiny black velvet bag (400), some sleek black leather boots (300) and a bright red silk sash (50). ---- Juggernaut, Engine Room On the display case you see a serrated mein flail (100k), an enruned ora mattock (40k), an icy ora mace (40k), a fiery ora hammer (30k) and a well-balanced mein morning star (148k). ---- Juggernaut, Storage In the maoral trunk you see a bright red bow tie (125), some delicate gold slippers (250), a warm red woolen scarf (125), a length of snow white lace (550), an engraved silver circlet (3.5k), an elegant fur-trimmed cloak (2.2k), some soft leather gloves (250), a stark white linen shirt (180), a sleek black silk gown (250), some soft grey trousers (190), a length of fine spidersilk (500), a length of crushed black velvet (300), a sheer forest green stole (130) and a sparkling silver sequin snood (175). ---- Juggernaut, Weapons Storage On the iron shelf you see a modwir-haft white alloy glaive (9140), a bone-tipped white alloy cateia (8150), a bone-hilted white alloy greatsword (12.2k), a glacier white alloy pick (8150), an ivory-hilted white alloy epee (3220), a bone-hilted white alloy warsword (5.1k), a bone-handled white alloy ice axe (6050), a bone-hilted white alloy knife (4070), a white alloy ice pick (1003), a white alloy battle hammer (8150), a modwir-haft white alloy ball & chain (8060) and a spiked white alloy mace (7940). ---- Rusty Drainage Pipe On the modwir shelf you see some worn vellum (75k), some inscribed tree bark (75k), a small leatherbound tome (75k), some aged parchment (40k), a small stone tablet (40k), some enruned boar skin (35k) and a small glittering golden mirror (80k). In the mithril tub you see an ice-blue rod (40k), a crystal rod (40k), a blackened rod (40k), a twisted rod (30k) and a frosted rod (30k). In the haon coffer you see a dwarven wand harness (47.5k), a warm thrak wool coat, a dark cotton cloak, some dark cotton pants, a dwarven smoking jacket and a dwarven miner's sack. (12k unless noted) In the glaes case you see a mithril Eonak symbol, a silver hoop earring, a tiny wolf carving (3k), a braided mithril anklet and a woven vultite bracelet. (4k unless noted) On the fel shelf you see a shimmering diamond pendant (30k), a glowing Lorminstra symbol (4k), a silvery imflass chain (30k), a braided gold choker (55k) and a petrified tree bark necklace (30k). In the banded box you see a mithril dwarven buckler (25k, 1x, "pretty light"), a puma hide shield (95k, 4x, "very light"), some flowing blackened robes (178.5k, 3x, crit padded robes), some imflass embossed leather (62k, +12, light leather). On the thanot rack you see a bone pommeled rolaren dagger (55k), a sharply curved talwar (75k), a diamond hilted stiletto (65k), an emerald pommeled epee (75k), an ivory hilted scimitar (45k), a sharpened kelyn poniard (65k), a long bladed vultite dirk (65k), a gold hilted imflass estoc (55k), a sharp scorched falchion (19.5k) and a razor-edged mithril gladius (65k). In the banded chest you see a decanter of viscous black coffee (55k), a twisted taproot (50k), a narrow silver goblet (25k), a glowing golden vial (25k) and a brilliantly shimmering potion (95k). In the maoral tub you see a gnarled rod, an enruned rod, an imflass banded rod, an ornately carved rod, a polished modwir rod and a splintered tanik rod. (5k) On the monir shelf you see an ora-bound modwir buckler (95k), some mithril studded leather (98.5k), some veniom threaded robes (98.5k), an orc skin shield (55k), some braided leather armor (158.5k), some braided leather leg greaves (16k) and some braided leather arm greaves (16k). ---- Shunnar's Shop It reads: :Songs and sounds added to your weapons. Through long research I've discovered that most weapons have an inner song and for 10,000 silvers I'll try to bring out your weapons song. On the large table you see a sharp vultite falchion. (95k) ---- Thoughtful's Odds and Ends It reads: :A baldric is a sling, a talwar is a scimitar, only better cause I made it. An estoc is a rapier for dainty pointy-eared types. If you hafta ask what a buff coat is, don't buy it. On the warped plank you see a chameleon agate pin (2.5k), a green peridot ring (3.5k), a red dreamstone bracelet (4.5k), a dragonfire opal pendant (4k) and a white starstone necklace (5k). On the wood shelf you see a buff coat (2.5k), an estoc (1k), a leather baldric (2k) and a drake talwar (3k). ---- Weapons Works It reads: :I enchant weapons.. all makes, sizes and shapes. You got a weapon.. I'll enchant it. My enchantment works by annealing the weapon in the magical fires of my furnace. The cost is 5000*weapon's total enchantment. Weapons with special abilities will cost you extra! NOTE: I don't do claidhmores! You give me a claidhmore.. I'll turn it into a pocketknife! Also, my magic is only good up to +40. On the fel wood counter you see a barbed mithril trident (36750), a well-forged dwarven mithril spear (32750), an iron-shod mithril flail (35750), a brazed ivory hafted mithril greataxe (27k), an alloyed mithril mattock (26.5k), a galvanized mithril mace (26.5k), a flint-shod mithril hammer (24250), a serrated mithril short sword (24.5k), a basket-hilted mithril epee (24.5k) and a flint edged mithril handaxe (24.5k). On the steel counter you see a flint-edged glaes falchion (85650), a galvanized glaes broadsword (85.6k), a sharpened glaes scimitar (89460), a spiked glaes cudgel (102005), a galvanized glaes morning star (108k), a spiked glaes quarter staff (108733), a galvanized glaes greatsword (109540), an ice troll glaes mattock (106650), a snow-white glaes halberd (138k), a barbed glaes javelin (146050) and a flint-tipped glaes footman lance (116k). In the sanctified ark you see a barbed white ora javelin (64760), a galvanized white ora spetum (54140), a flint-shod white ora mattock (55360), a weighted white ora bearded-axe (78430), a frosty white ora baculus (51810), a weighted white ora war hammer (68560), a galvanized white ora ball and chain (48180), a jagged white ora khopesh (72360), a galvanized white ora gladius (50k) and a flint-edged white ora adze (47.3k). In the rolaren chest you see an eonake flamberge (175k), an eonake ball and chain (125k), an eonake footman lance (125k), an eonake waraxe (52k), a rolaren glaive (275k), a rolaren war hammer (190k), a rolaren battle axe (245k) and a rolaren waraxe (210k). On the weapons rack you see a kelyn gilded vultite war hammer (88k), a tarnished dwarven vultite flanged-mace (78k), an ivory hafted vultite pike (175k), an elven forged vultite boar spear, an artic titan vultite zweihander (100.5k), a veniom gilded vultite maul (105k), a vruul bone hafted vultite doloire (135k), a dwarven forged vultite broadsword (92.5k), a dir hafted vultite francisca (85k), a jagged orcish vultite cutlass (97.5k) and a tarnished vultite falchion (105k). Category:Festivals